


Beau and the Beast

by JaiMcC123



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sam and Colby
Genre: M/M, Sam and Colby - Freeform, solby, traphouse, xplr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123
Summary: A twist on the classic Disney tale featuring TrapHouse members and friends.
Relationships: solby - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. 

But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with his magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his nineteenth year.

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Part 1

Sam Golbach was an only child. His parents died when he was very young and now he lives with his Uncle Elton, in a small cottage in a quaint little town. Sam wasn’t like the rest of the boys in town. Everyone thought he was weird simply because he loved to read, but mostly because he was gay. Everyone knew but Sam was never ashamed of it, he was who he was and his uncle had excepted that right from the moment he decided to come out. News spreads fast in a little town like this one, so it was normal that everyone knew. Every time Sam went outside, people would look at him and whisper, but he was never bothered by them. 

Sam grabbed his basket and made his way to the bookstore in town. His uncle Elton was busy working on some new designs, he was a very good tailor, even if people thought he was crazy because he preferred to make clothing instead of other goods like a so-called “real man”. Sam’s family had always been different. 

Sam was greeted by the usual whispers and looks while on his way to the bookshop. He was relieved to have finally reached the small shop in town. He stepped in and was greeted by the bookkeeper Aaron.

“Hello, Sam," said Aaron.

“Hello, Aaron, I just came to return the book I borrowed," answered Sam.

“What, you’re finished already, you only borrowed it for two days," said Aaron.

“I couldn’t put it down, have you got anything new?" asked Sam.

Aaron laughed. “Not since last time you were here," he said.

“That’s okay, I’ll borrow…this one," said Sam.

“That one? Aaron said. "But you’ve read it three times already.”

Sam smiled happily. “It’s my favorite!" Sam replied. "A massive Twister, silver slippers, witches and a powerful wizard.” 

“You know what," said Aaron, " if you like it that much, it’s yours.” 

“What?" said Sam. "Are you sure?” 

“Please, I insist,” said Aaron handing Sam the book.

“Thank you so much," said Sam.

Sam began reading as soon as he left the shop. He walked slowly while reading, drowning out the sounds of the village around him. He was so invested in his book; he didn’t notice the person in front of him until his book was lowered from his face.

“Hello Sam," said Brennen.

“Hello Brennen," Sam replied, rolling his eyes as he closed his book. 

Brennen was another teen in the village, slightly older than Sam. Brennen was bi-sexual and the people knew this, but they didn’t dare mess with him or his reputation because even though he was Bi, he was good at hiding it, for the most part. He was popular and put on such a manly, tough impression, that people knew better than to mess with him. He had girls and boys falling for him left and right, all except the one he wanted. He even had his best friend Kevin at his feet constantly, who followed him everywhere he went. Sam never understood why, since Brennen didn’t care about anyone but himself. 

“How is my love doing today?” asked Brennen.

“I’m not your love," replied Sam, "and I’m fine thank you." Sam tried to keep walking but Brennen snatched the book from his hand.

“Brennen, may I have my book back, please?” asked Sam nicely.

“How can you read this?" asked Brennen. "There aren’t even any pictures?” 

“Well, some people like to use their imagination," replied Sam.

“You shouldn’t be reading all the time, it’s not good for you," explained Brennen.

“Oh, and why is that?” asked Sam.

“You’ll start getting ideas, thinking?” said Brennen.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Sam.

“You know," started Brennen, "I think it’s time you get your nose out of those books, and start worrying about more important things, like me.” Brennen threw the book on the ground, Sam ran over to it and wiped it off with his sweater and put it in his basket. 

“We can start right now," said Brennen. " Why don’t you come over to my place and we will take a look at my trophies.”

“I really can’t Brennen, I have to get home to my uncle," Sam explained.

Kevin threw his head back in laughter. “That crazy old guy," laughed Kevin. "He couldn’t sew clothing to save his life.” Both Brennen and Kevin were laughing at this point. 

Sam clenched his fist. “Don’t talk about my uncle that way," said Sam defensively.

Brennen stopped laughing and punched Kevin in the side. “Ye-yea, don’t talk about his uncle that way," he retorted.

“My uncle is not crazy, he’s a genius," said Sam. A loud shriek was heard behind Sam and he turned to race towards his house. Brennen and Kevin were silently trying to hide their laughter. Sam rushed in and found his uncle in the back room.

“Uncle Elton, are you alright?” asked Sam, stepping into his house.

“I’m fine," replied Elton, " just pricked myself on the sewing machine is all.”

Sam hugged his uncle and ran to get the first aid kit. He cleaned the deep wound and wrapped it up.

“So, how was your time in the village?" asked Elton.

“I got a new book," replied Sam sitting down on a stool, watching while his uncle continued with his work. He watched him silently, hesitant to ask him this question, that he wasn’t so sure he wanted an answer to.

“Uncle Elton, am I weird?” asked Sam.

“What?" asked Elton, surprised. "No Sam, you are not weird, not in the slightest, and don’t let those townspeople tell you any different. You are perfect, just the way you are.”

“Thanks," said Sam, " it’s just, I feel like I’m lonely in this town, there’s no one I can really talk to.”

“What about that Brennen fellow, he’s very handsome?” explained Elton.

“Ohhhh, he’s handsome alright," answered Sam, " and rude and egotistical, he’s definitely not for me Uncle Elton.”

“Well, I’m know you will find somebody out who is right for you," said Elton.

“Maybe." replied Sam, " but not in this town. I want to get far away from here and explore, see the world. I’ll take you with me of course.”

“Well, that’s very nice of you Sam," replied Elton. "You know what, first thing when I get back, you and I are going on an adventure.”

“An adventure, that’s sounds great," said Sam. "Where will we go Uncle Elton?”

“Anywhere you like," answered Elton.

Sam hugged his uncle tightly. “That would be amazing," he said. "But until then, you should get some rest, you’ve got a big trip ahead of you tomorrow,”

“You’re right Sam. Goodnight,” said Elton

“Goodnight Uncle Elton," replied Sam.


	3. Part 2

Early the next morning Sam woke up to prep his uncles horse. She was a beautiful white horse that had been in the family for many years now. He put on the saddle and harness, then led the horse around to the front of his house to wait for his uncle.

“Morning Uncle Elton, Circa is all ready to go,” said Sam.

“Thank you Sam,” replied Elton.

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” asked Sam. “ You’ll wanna make a good impression on your new employers.”

“You mean, potential employers,” replied Elton.

“No, I mean new employers,” said Sam, smiling. Sam wrapped his arms lovingly around his uncle’s neck.

“You really have that much faith in me?” asked Elton.

“I always have and always will,” replied Sam.

Elton stepped outside and Sam followed. Elton put on his jacket and mounted the horse, double checking to make sure he had all of his gear. 

“Uncle Elton, please be careful,” said Sam.

“Don’t you worry about me,” said Elton. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, safe travels, I love you,” said Sam.

“Love you too,” replied Elton. He waved a final goodbye to his nephew and started on his journey. 

He rode on for many hours. The sun was beginning to set very early, as it did in this part of the world. Circa however was more startled than Elton. They had never travelled this far away from home before and Circa was quite nervous, Elton could see this.

“It’s okay Circa,” said Elton. “ I’m sure we’re almost there.” 

He rode slowly on the path that led through the woods, it was completely dark now and all that he could hear were the sounds of nature. They followed the path all the way to the end when they came to a crossroad. They tried to read the nearby road signs, but they were not legible. Elton studied both paths, and eventually decided on one. However, Circa was not convinced. She tried to force herself to go the other way, which to her looked more appealing.

“Circa, trust me, this is the right way,” said Elton. 

They continued slowly down the path, both of them on high alert. The sound of thunder crashed through the sky, which made Elton jump. He looked up as the rain started to fall. Suddenly, Elton heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine. The last sound he wanted to hear, especially at this time of night. Wolves. Circa started thrashing around, and neighing, which only attracted the wolves more. They were soon surrounded by a pack, snarling their teeth. Circa took off, deeper into the woods, the wolves were not far behind her, Elton could see them nipping at her legs. Just then, Circa had taken a turn to sharp, Elton was thrown off of her back and before he could grab her, she was out of sight, long gone. Elton heard the wolves behind him, the pack hadn’t decided to chase the horse, they had found their prey. Elton backed away slowly before he took off running. He ran as fast as his legs would go, the adrenaline pushing him. He could still hear the wolves behind him. 

As he kept running, he came to an iron gate. Elton couldn’t believe his eyes. Behind the gate was a magnificent castle. Elton didn’t know if it was abandoned or not, but he had to take the risk. He pried the gate open as fast he could and stepped through, just as the wolves had caught up to him. Elton caught his breath and continued up to the door, he knocked, but there was no answer. The door then creaked open by itself. Elton stepped in cautiously. Looking around he saw a beautiful foyer. He shut the door behind him.

“Hello?” Elton said. “Anybody there?” 

Elton had failed to notice the brightly coloured candelabra and clock on the mantel next to him, they were both stiff, trying to not to give themselves away. The clock then whispered quietly to his companion.

“Jake, if you say one word…” said Corey.

“Corey, calm your ticks,” answered Jake, “ let’s just see what he wants.” They watched Elton as he continued gazing around the castle foyer, waiting on an answer.

“Sorry to disturb you,” started Elton, “ but I’ve lost my horse and I was looking for a place to stay tonight.”

“Oh, the poor man has probably been in the cold for hours,” said Jake sadly.

“No, no don’t do it Jake,” said Corey, “you know how he gets when…” but Jake continued before Corey could stop him.

“Of course sir, you are welcome to stay with us tonight,” replied Jake. 

“Who said that?” asked Elton. “Who’s there?” Elton looked around confused, he grabbed Jake off of the mantel and held him up close for more light. 

“Over here sir,” said Jake. Elton looked around some more. “In your hand.” Elton turned his gaze towards the candelabra in his hand.

“Hiya,” said Jake. Elton gasped in surprise, stepping back and dropping Jake in the process. “Ow.”

“Serves you right,” said Corey. “I tried to tell you not to do that, and did you listen, no.” 

Corey waddled over to where Jake was standing as fast as his wooden legs would carry him. Elton approached both of them slowly, amazed by what he was seeing.

“Fascinating,” exclaimed Elton. He examined both Jake and Corey closely. Elton tried to grab the clock, to examine him more, but Corey slapped his hand away.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Corey.

“I’ve never seen anything like this in my life,” said Elton. “How did you get like this?”

Jake was about to speak up, but Corey interrupted. “A very long and complex story that you don’t need to know,” answered Corey, “so now that we’re all acquainted, we will send you on your way.” Corey began to pull at Elton’s pant leg, trying to move him, but having no luck.

“Corey have a heart will you,” said Jake. “I don’t think letting him stay one night would be that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” said Corey. “Not that big of a deal, oh just wait until Prince Colb-” 

Jake threw his illuminated candle sticks over Corey’s mouth. Preventing him from saying anything else. He turned his head and smiled to Elton, slowly taking his hands off of Corey’s mouth.”

“C’mon Corey,” said Jake, “what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

“Yeah, him,” replied Corey.

Jake led Elton into a brightly lit living area where a warm fire was blazing. Elton sat down in the comfortable chair located directly in front of the fire, he nuzzled back into it. Corey watched him, clenching his teeth in fear. 

“I wouldn’t sit there,” said Corey.

“Where else is he supposed to sit, on the floor?” asked Jake.

Corey raised his finger, about to respond. Jake waved him off. “Don’t answer that,” he said.

Elton closed his eyes trying to relax but his eyes snapped open once he heard barking. He looked around confused when suddenly a fuzzy footrest was staring up at him, propping its paws on the armrest of the chair. 

“Hello what’s your name?” asked Elton.

Jake hopped over beside him. “That’s Navi,” he replied. “Down girl.” 

Navi got down off of the armrest and nuzzled herself gently under Elton’s feet. Corey stepped forward, about to protest when a rolling cart nearly knocked him off his feet. 

“Would our guest like some tea?” asked Katrina.

“That’s a great idea Katrina,” said Jake.

Elton looked beside him at the white coloured teapot, painted with blue around the rim and the bottom. She poured some tea into the little cup situated beside her. Elton took the cup happily. 

“How is it?” asked Taylor.

Elton looked around for the small voice he had heard. He pulled the teacup from his mouth and saw a tiny face looking up at him. The teacup was the same colour as the teapot, white with a little bit of painted blue. 

“Oh, hello,” said Elton.

“My name is Taylor,” replied the cup. “Katrina over there is my sister.” Elton looked at all the furniture in front of him.

“So is everyone here an inanimate object?” asked Elton.

Corey stepped in worriedly. “Well, not everyone, but you see, we…I…” he started.

Corey did not get to finish. A fierce wind had swept through the castle, snuffing out the fire and all other forms of light that were present. The room was pitch black. Elton shivered uncontrollably in the chair. He heard growling behind him. He did not turn to see what was behind him, he just sat there, frozen. He then heard an angry, stern voice.

“There’s a stranger here,” said the voice. It voice grew closer. Corey spoke up.

“Sire,” said Corey. “ I just wanted to take this time to say that this was all Jake’s idea, I tried to stop him but-…” Corey was interrupted by a loud roar. 

Elton had his eyes shut tightly, when the room fell silent he slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he came face to face with the snout of a beast, his fierce blue eyes staring him down. The Beast stepped closer.

“WHO ARE YOU!?” asked the Beast.

“I…I was-” Elton stuttered.

“WHY DID YOU COME HERE?” asked the Beast.

“I didn’t mean to-” started Elton.

“YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!” said the Beast.

Elton stepped back, his hands up in defense. “I just needed a place to stay,” he said.

“Oh, I’ll give you a place to stay,” said the Beast. 

The Beast grabbed Elton by the collar of shirt and stomped furiously away with him. Jake, Katrina, Corey and Taylor, emerged from their hiding spots, worried at what they had just witnessed.


	4. Part 3

Sam was outside, finishing up his chores for the day. He couldn’t wait to get back inside to cuddle up by the fire and continue reading his book. He had just gotten cozy when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Brennen leaning against his porch, smirking. 

“Brennen, what a surprise,” said Sam. Sam tried to sound as less sarcastic as possible, but it didn’t work. Not that Brennen would notice anyway.

“What can I say, I’m full of em,” replied Brennen. Brennen pushed passed Sam into the house. He sat down and propped his feet up on Sam’s table. 

“Please don’t do that,” said Sam. Brennen rolled his eyes and annoyingly took his feet off of the table. But he regained his smile once he turned to look at Sam again. 

“So Sam,” started Brennen. “I bet you can guess why I’m here?”

“Actually, no,” replied Sam.

“Today is your lucky day,” explained Brennen.

“Why?” asked Sam.

“Today is the day you’ve been dreaming of,” replied Brennen.

“What could you possibly know about my dreams, Brennen?” asked Sam.

“More than you think,” said Brennen. “ Picture this, a perfect world, with you and me by each other’s side, our little ones playing at our feet, a quiet little cottage across town and all the privacy we need to have all the fun we want.” 

Brennen moved in close to Sam and put his hands around his waist. Sam squirmed his way out of Brennen’s grasp and tried to reach for the door, but Brennen had turned him around and slammed him into it instead. 

“C’mon Sam,” said Brennen, “you know it’s what you want, just admit it. Say it, say you’ll be my boyfriend. Tell me you love me.”

“Oh Brennen,” answered Sam, “I just…I don’t deserve you.” 

Sam fiddled with the door knob as Brennen leaned in for a kiss. He moved just in time to see Brennen trip out the door when he opened it. Sam laughed to himself quietly and shut the door. Brennen sat up and rubbed his head as Kevin bent down beside him.

“So what did he say?” asked Kevin. 

Brennen yanked Kevin down by his shirt. “I promise you, Sam will be my boyfriend,” he said. “ I can guarantee it. He can’t resist me. No one can.”

Sam peeked out from behind his house, to make sure the coast was clear. “Is he gone?” Sam asked no one in particular. “ Can you imagine? He asked me to be his boyfriend. ME! The partner of that narcissistic, egotistical…ughhh.”

Sam hurried away quickly, he ran to the path directly behind his house that was hidden among the trees. He came to an abandoned staircase that led further into the woods. He often came here to think; it was a private spot that nobody knew about. He had found it himself when he decided to explore around the village, because there wasn’t much else for him to do as a child. He leaned up as far as he could over the railing, looking off into the distance, wondering what wonderful things he would find out in the world. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his horse. He dashed from the woods to see Circa frolicking nervously, but his uncle wasn’t in sight. He walked up and grabbed the reins of the horse. He gently rubbed his hand along the horse’s nose. Sam was growing worried. 

“Circa, where’s Uncle Elton?” he asked. The horse just neighed louder.

“You’ve got to take me to him, hurry,” said Sam, as he jumped up on the horse and it took off galloping into the sunset.

Circa had taken Sam directly to the last place she’d seen Elton. She stopped once she had reached her destination. Sam looked around and down the path straight ahead, he was able to make out a steeple of some sort. He decided to check there first. As Circa got closer, Sam reached the iron gate. Night had come but Sam was still able to make out something on the ground located on the inside of the gate. It was the scarf his uncle had been wearing. He hurried inside the gate and grabbed it. He looked towards the castle and quickly ran up to the nearest door, determined to find his uncle. He pried open the doors and slowly stepped inside the foyer. 

“Uncle Elton?” said Sam. “ Hello, can anyone hear me? Hello?” Sam slowly ascended the grand staircase in the foyer. Searching cautiously for his uncle. 

Elsewhere, Jake and Corey were arguing, as usual, about the situation that had occurred. Corey spoke first.

“You just couldn’t contain yourself could you,” explained Corey. “Have some tea, sit in the master’s chair, la dee da dee do.” 

Jake pouted and crossed his arms “I was just trying to be hospitable,” he said.

Both were interrupted when they heard the sound of a voice and “hellos” echoing through the castle. They both hopped over to the door and looked down the hall to see Sam turn the corner.

The candelabra smiled widely. “It’s a boy!” said Jake.

“Uh, I can see it’s a boy,” answered Corey. The clock had his hands on his hips. Jake shook Corey excitedly, which made the hands of the clock spin out of control. 

“Don’t you see,” said Jake, “he’s the one, he came to break the spell.” Jake hopped quickly down the hall in same direction as Sam, Corey followed closely behind. 

“Now don’t get your hopes up,” said Corey, “we don’t know that for sure.” But Jake completely ignored him, to excited about the situation at hand.

Katrina was in the dish room, washing herself off when her brother Taylor came up behind her excitedly. “Kat, Kat, there’s a boy in the castle,” he said.

“Now Taylor,” she explained. “I won’t have you making up such wild stories.”

“But it’s true Kat, I saw him,” said Taylor.

“Enough of that, into the tub,” said Katrina. She shoved her little brother into the bucket of soap and water. She turned when she heard the voice of her friend Tara, the feather duster, behind her.

“Katrina, did you hear?” she asked. “There’s a boy in the castle.”

Taylor popped his head out from the water. “See, I told ya,” he said.

Sam continued down the long and weary halls. He wasn’t sure where he was going. “Uncle Elton, can you hear me?” he asked. Just then, he saw a spec of light leading up a staircase. He rushed after it. “Wait, I’m looking for my uncle, have you seen him?”

He dashed up the stone stairway, but he did not see anyone. All he saw was a candelabra, lighting his way “That’s odd,” said Sam. “ I could’ve sworn I…” He crept along slowly, when he heard a faint and weak voice.

“Sa-Sam?” asked a weak voice.

Sam rushed forward. He raced to the top of the stairs to what looked like a dungeon. He saw his uncle in one of the cells.

“Uncle Elton!” said Sam. He grabbed his uncle’s hands and held them close. “Your hands are so cold; we have to get you out of there.”

“Sam, you have to get out of here, now,” said Elton. Elton coughed and this made Sam very worried.

“Why, who’s done this to you?” asked Sam.

“It doesn’t matter;” replied Elton, “you have to go now.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” said Sam.

Sam was yanked away from his uncle by a firm hand. He steadied himself as he heard low breathing in the dark room. A single skylight was all he had as a light source. A deep voice yelled angrily.

“What are you doing here?!” asked the Beast.

“SAM RUN!” yelled Elton.

Sam tried to adjust his sight to the dark room, he could see the figure of someone or something, he knew they were there. He bravely spoke up. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I am the master of this castle,” replied the Beast.

Sam went back over to the cell and sat beside his uncle. He took a quick glance at his uncle and saw he was growing weak. “I’ve come for my uncle,” said Sam. “You have to let him go. Can’t you see he’s ill? 

The dark silhouette turned to face Sam. “Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!” the Beast replied.

“But he could die,” explained Sam. “ Please. I’ll do whatever you want. Just let him go.”

The dark figure huffed snarky at Sam. “There’s nothing you can do,” said the Beast. “ He’s my prisoner.”

“Oh, there must be some way I can…” Sam thought for a second. “Wait”.

The dark figure stopped in its tracks, he turned his head slightly to hear what Sam had to say. Sam was hesitant, but he glanced quickly at his uncle, then back to the figure. 

“Take me instead,” said Sam.

“Ha. You?” said the Beast. The Beast’s smile turned into a confused frown. He glanced back at the blonde boy seated on the ground. “You would…take his place?”

“Sam don’t,” said Elton.

“If I did…would you let him go?” asked Sam.

The dark figure loomed over Sam with an intimidating stance. “Yes,” said the Beast, “but you must promise to stay here forever.” 

Sam pondered this deal. Anything would be worth saving his uncle. Sam looked at the figure curiously. “Step into the light,” he said.

The Beast slowly stepped into the beam of the skylight. Sam stumbled back in shock at the horns, the tinted blue fur, the fierce blue eyes, massive fangs and sharp claws. It had long black cape hanging from around its neck. The clothes he wore beneath the cape were tattered and torn. Sam turned back to his uncle and grasped his hand tightly.

“Sam no, don’t I’m old, I’ve lived my life,” said Elton.

Sam smiled at his uncle and kissed his hand softly, he then stood up to face the foul beast. He looked him straight in the eyes. 

“You have my word!” said Sam.

“Done!” replied the Beast.

Sam sank to the floor and put his head in his knees. He raised his head when he heard the sound of scuffling beside him. His uncle sprinted from the cell and dropped down next to Sam. They grasped hands.

“Sam,” said Elton. “I won’t let you do this, you can’t…” he was interrupted as the beast dragged him off aggressively. 

“Wait!” said Sam.

The Beast ignored Sam’s plea, he marched down the stairs, dragging the man behind him and threw him into the rusted old carriage outside the castle. “He’s no longer your concern.” The Beast marched back up the stairs. As he rounded the corner, Jake spoke softly.

“Sire?” asked Jake.

“What?” said the Beast. Jake was met with angry eyes.

“Well,” explained Jake. “ I thought maybe since the boy is going to be with us for a while, that maybe it might be better to offer him a more comfortable living space?”

The Beast just growled in his face, blowing out his fire. “Then again maybe not,” he said.

Sam watched from the tower window as his uncle was taken back to the village. He sobbed softly when he heard the low breathing behind him. “You didn’t even let me say goodbye,” said Sam with tears in eyes. “I’ll never see him again. I didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

The Beast rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty, as he saw the small boy in pain. “I’ll show you to your room,” he said.

Sam looked up confused. “My room?” he asked. “But I thought?”

The Beast turned to face him angrily. “You really wanna stay in the tower?” he asked.

“No,” said Sam.

“Then follow me,” said the Beast.

Sam followed the Beast down the long hallway, gazing at all the decor surrounding him. The halls were dark and gloomy, with gargoyles perched near the ceiling. Sam was quite frightened by it. He didn’t say anything, he just stayed quiet. Not wanting to anger the Beast more. The Beast subtly glanced behind him and saw the tears streaming down the boy’s face. He looked to Jake, whom he grasped firmly in his hand. “Talk to him,” whispered Jake.

The Beast turned his head to glance at the boy. He spoke up. “I…um, hope you like it here,” said the Beast.

The candelabra gestured for him to keep going. He spoke once again. “The castle is your home now so you can go wherever you please,” explained the Beast. “Except the West Wing.”

“What’s in the West Wing?” asked Sam.

“IT’S FORBIDDEN!” said the Beast.

Sam stopped in his tracks and slowly stepped back. The Beast just looked at him silently, then turned and continued walking. He stopped at a door further down the hall, Sam guessed this was his room. The Beast opened the door and Sam quietly stepped in.

“Now if you need anything,” explained the Beast, “my servants will attend to you.”

Jake whispered into the Beast’s ear. “Dinner, invite him to dinner,” he whispered.

“You will join me for dinner,” said the Beast, “ AND I’M NOT ASKING!” The he slammed the door shut. 

Sam turned to face him, but he came face to face with the door. He couldn’t believe the nerve of that… that thing. Sam ran quickly to his bed. He didn’t want anyone to hear his frustration, his hurting, so he flopped down on the bed, grabbed a pillow, and screamed his heart out into the pillow.


	5. Part 4

Once the carriage had reached the village. It dropped Elton and took off. He rushed into the nearby tavern, that was located on the edge of town. He grabbed the first person he saw.

“Help, you’ve got to help me, please,” shouted Elton, “ He’s got Sam locked in a tower. We have to hurry.”

Brennen and Kevin made their way over to him to see what all the commotion was about.

“Okay, okay, slow down Elton,” said Brennen. “ Who’s got Sam locked in a tower?” 

“A beast, a terrible, horrible beast,” replied Elton. Elton heard the snickers around him, they all thought he was crazy. “It’s true, I just came from his castle, I can show you, will someone help me out please?”

“Of course, Elton, we’ll help you out,” Brennen continued. Two men grabbed the babbling man by the arms and led him to the door.

“You will? That’s great, we can leav-ahhhhhh.” Elton landed face first into the ground when he was thrown out of the tavern. He got up and wiped himself off. He marched angrily back to his home. “Fine if no one else will help me, I’ll go back myself.”

Kevin stepped up next to Brennen. “Crazy old Elton huh?” said Kevin. “Always good for a laugh.”

Brennen furrowed his eyebrows. “Crazy old Elton,” he said. “Yea crazy old Elton. Kevin, this gives me an excellent idea.”

Sam sat up on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. “Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s Katrina. I thought you might like a cup of tea,” she responded. 

Sam got up of off the bed to go open the door. He was surprised when a cart rolled into all by itself. 

“This should warm you up in a jiff,” she said. 

Sam backed away slowly, eyes wide in shock. “But…you’re…you’re a…” Sam jumped when he accidently bumped into the wardrobe behind him. He turned to face it.

“Careful, that could’ve ended badly,” replied the wardrobe. 

Sam eyes were still wide with surprise. “This is impossible!” said Sam.

The wardrobe continued. “Yep, but here we are,” replied the wardrobe. “Name’s Devyn, I’m your wardrobe.”

The small teacup on the cart began to blush. “I told you he was handsome Kat,” said Taylor.

“Alright Taylor, be gentle, don’t spill,” answered Katrina. 

Sam sat down on the rug and grabbed the small teacup by the handle. “Thank you,” he said. He took a sip. 

“Wanna see me do a trick?” asked Taylor. The small teacup began to blow bubbles from its top.

“Taylor!” said Katrina.

“Oops, sorry Kat,” he said.

“That was a very brave thing you did back there, young man,” said Katrina.

The wardrobe agreed. “We all think so,” replied Devyn.

Sam hung his head in sadness. “But I’ve lost my uncle, my freedom, everything,” said Sam.

“Don’t worry,” said Katrina. “It’ll all turn out all right in the end. You’ll see.” Sam shot the teapot a small smile. “Ugh, look at me blabbing on when there is a supper to prepare, c’mon Taylor.”

“Bye,” said Taylor. The small teacup then followed his sister out of the room.

“Speaking of which,” said Devyn, “ we have to get you ready for dinner.” Devyn reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a blue jacket with multiple white designs. 

“This will look fabulous on you,” she said while holding the jacket up to Sam. 

Sam shooed it away. “That’s very nice of you but, I’m not going to dinner,” he said.

The wardrobe looked at him in shock. “But you must,” said Devyn.

There was a knock at the door. Corey hopped into the room. “Dinner is served,” said Corey. The clock then bowed and gestured for the small boy to follow him. 

The Beast waited patiently for the boy to come down for dinner. He had been pacing the floor for which felt like hours. He was growing very impatient, very fast. 

“Where is he?” said the Beast. “I told him to come down for dinner?”

The white and blue teapot hopped forward. “Give the boy a chance,” said Katrina. “ He’s lost his uncle and his freedom all in one night.” 

“Katrina’s right,” said Jake. “He’ll be down any second I’m sure.”

Katrina moved closer to the Beast. “Sire, did it ever occur to you that he could be the boy who breaks the spell?” she asked.

“Of course it did,” the Beast answered annoyed. “I’m not an idiot.”

Jake smiled widely. “It’s perfect then,” explained Jake, “you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and poof, we’ll all be human again by morning.”

Katrina looked at him worriedly. “Jake you know it’s not that easy, these things take time,” she said.

The Beast hung his head. “It’s no use guys,” said the Beast, “ he’s so handsome and I’m so…. just look at me.”

“You just need to help him see past all that,” replied Katrina.

“How?” he asked. 

Katrina hopped onto the table so that she was able to make eye contact with him. “Well you could start by making yourself more presentable,” she said. “Fix your posture, stand up straight.”

The Beast followed these instructions. Jake came up to him next.

The candelabra continued. “When he comes in, give him a big wonderful smile,” said Jake, “ c’mon, c’mon show me the smile.”

The Beast tried hard to give a good smile but it wasn’t working out to well. 

“Uh, we’ll work on that,” said Jake. 

“And the most important thing of all?” exclaimed Katrina. 

Katrina and Jake looked at him intently. “You must control your temper!” they said.

There was no more time to prepare because before the Beast could respond, the door creaked open. The Beast waited anxiously for Sam to step through but sighed annoyingly when he saw it was just Corey. 

“Well?” asked the Beast.

Corey stared at his master. “Well what?” he asked.

“Where is he?” asked the Beast.

“Who?” asked Corey. “Oh right, the boy, well…you see?”

The Beast was now growing angry. “Spit it out!” he growled.

“Um…he’s not coming,” said Corey.

“WHAAAATTT!” shouted The Beast. He was through waiting. He threw open the door and stomped his way up to Sam’s bedroom. His servants following close behind.

“Remember what we talked about.” Jake yelled while running after him. 

Once the Beast reached Sam’s bedroom door he rapped on the door furiously. “I thought I told you to come down for dinner,” shouted the Beast.

“I’m not hungry,” replied the soft voice from the other side of the door.

“COME OUT OF THERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!!!” The Beast hollered. 

Jake gently tapped his master on the leg. “Sire,” started Jake, “ I could be wrong but perhaps that isn’t the best way to win the boy’s affection.”

“Please attempt to be a gentleman,” Corey continued.

“But he’s being sooo DIFFICULT!!!” said the Beast, teeth clenched. 

Katrina smiled. “Gently, gently,” she said.

The Beast tried once more. “Will you join me for dinner?” he asked.

“No,” replied Sam. 

The Beast’s hands were now balling into fists. He looked to Katrina.

“Say please,” she mouthed. 

The Beast sighed annoying. “Please?” he asked again.

“No, thank you,” answered Sam. 

“YOU CAN’T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!” yelled the Beast.

“Yes I can,” Sam yelled back. 

“Alright, then go ahead and STARVE!” shouted the Beast. “ If he doesn’t eat with me. Then he doesn’t eat at all.”

The Beast marched off to the West Wing in frustration. Couldn’t the boy at least appreciate that he was trying. He looked to his enchanted mirror on the table located next to the rose. He grabbed it swiftly. “Show me the boy,” he asked.

The mirror swirled into the scene of the boy’s room. He was sitting on his bed talking to Devyn.

“I promise Sam, the master’s not so bad once you get to know him,” explained Devyn. 

“I don’t wanna get to know him. I don’t want anything to do him,” Sam replied sadly.

The Beast was hurt at these words. He saw now that this time was going to be exactly like all the rest. He was never going to find love. 

“It’s hopeless,” he muttered. 

He sets the mirror back down gently. He only wished there was something he could do to help the boy see past his appearance, but his hope was dwindling fast.


	6. Part 5

Sam quietly opened the door to his bedroom. He poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. He emerged into the hallway and shut the door behind him. The hallways were quiet, which only made the castle feel even more gloomy and gray. If only there was something he could do to brighten it up, make it feel like home. When Sam turned the corner he was greeted by Jake, Corey and Katrina.

“Nice to see you out and about Sam,” said Katrina.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jake. I’m the light of your life,” said Jake bowing. 

“Ha ha, that’s good,” laughed Sam.

“Don’t worry, they get worse as you get to know him,” replied the clock.

“And that buzzkill over there is Corey,” continued Jake.

“So was there anything in particular you were looking for Sam?” asked Katrina.

“Well, to be honest I am hungry,” replied Sam.

“You are? No trouble at all, I’ll have something whipped up in no time,” said Katrina.

“Right. A slice of bread and a glass of water, then off to bed,” said Corey.

“Corey, are you out of your mind?” asked Jake. “We’re not gonna treat him like a prisoner, he’s our guest and we’re all gonna make him feel welcome here, right?”

“Okay fine,” said Corey. “But if the master finds out, he will have our heads.”

“Right this way, Sam,” said Katrina making her way to the dining room. Sam followed behind as she led him to the huge dining room decorated with a long table and several chairs. He seated himself at the very head of the table. 

“So what’s the best dish to get around here?” asked Sam.

“I heard the gray stuff is delicious,” replied Jake.

“The what?” asked Corey.

“Never mind,” replied Jake. 

“How about a cinnamon roll?” asked Katrina.

“That would be perfect,” Sam replied. 

The Beast made his way to Sam’s room. A tray of food in his hands. He thought this would be a first step at turning things around with the boy. He knocked on the door softly.

“Sam, it’s me.” No answer. The Beast continued. “I know I’m probably the last person you want to hear or see right now but…I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we could start over?” Still no answer. 

“What am I saying?” the Beast whispered quietly to himself. He set the tray down outside the door. “Anyway, I’ll just leave this here. In case you want it.” The Beast walked away sighing, still having gotten no response from the boy. 

Once Sam was finished eating, he slowly got up and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Well, looks like it’s time for bed,” said Corey.

“I can’t go to bed now,” replied Sam. “It’s my first time in an enchanted castle.”

“Enchanted, ha. Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?” said Corey nervously. He then turned to Jake. “I bet it was you?”

“No it wasn’t” answered Jake.

“I actually figured it out myself,” replied Sam.

“Seeeeee,” said Jake mockingly. 

“Oh hush up,” said Corey waving him off. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea, if the master wakes up he’ll-”

“You can be my tour guide,” said Sam, bending down next to Corey. “I’m sure you’re the one who knows everything there is to know about this castle.”

“Well, you would be right there,” replied Corey, blushing. “Alright, everyone follow me.”

Sam followed Corey and Jake down the many hallways and rooms that filled the castle. He stopped suddenly when he came to a staircase that he had never seen before. Corey still speaking in front of him.

“…and that’s why I think this castle is definitely haunted,” ended Corey.

“It’s not haunted,” Jake replied. “You just jump at every little-.” 

They both stopped when they no longer heard the sound of footsteps behind them. They looked back to see Sam ascending the staircase to the West Wing. They quickly rushed to stop him.

“What’s up there?” asked Sam.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing of importance in the West Wing,” replied Corey. He was met with an elbow nudge from Jake.

“Oh, so that’s the West Wing,” answered Sam.

“Nice going Corey,” said Jake.

“What’s he hiding up there?” asked Sam.

“He’s not hiding anything,” replied Jake.

“Then it shouldn’t be forbidden,” replied Sam, walking past Jake and Corey. They stepped in front of him once again in attempt to stop him.

“Wouldn’t you rather see something more interesting, maybe our library?” asked Jake.

“You have a library?” replied Sam.

“Yes, yes with hundreds of books,” explained Jake.

“More like thousands,” Corey continued. 

Sam began to follow Jake and Corey once again, away from the West Wing, but he stopped and turned once again towards the mysterious staircase. When he was sure Jake and Corey were out of sight, he crept back to it, his need to explore getting the best of him. He ascended the staircase slowly. This part of the castle was different. There were torn drapes, shattered mirrors, it looked as if someone had ransacked the place. He kept walking, passed the broken mirrors, towards the pink glow he saw at the end of the hall. Sam walked into the room and slowly moved the fallen curtains out of his way, the glow growing bigger as he got closer, he stopped in his tracks when he was met with the sight of a beautiful rose.


	7. Part 6

Sam slowly approached the small table where the illuminated rose stood. He had never seen something so beautiful. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face and slowly lifted the glass case that encompassed the rose. He stared at it in awe, slowly reaching his hand towards it, when he heard a powerful growl behind him. Sam moved away quickly as the Beast snatched the glass case and carefully put it back over the rose. The Beast turned to Sam, a look of anger on his face. He approached the boy furiously as Sam moved back from him, hands up in defence.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” said the Beast furiously.

“Nothing I…” Sam didn’t know how to respond.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!!” he yelled ferociously.

“I didn’t mean any harm,” pleaded Sam.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!!?? He yelled. “GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! GO!!” Before the Beast could stop himself, he angrily clawed at Sam, accidently ripping the side of the boy’s gray shirt. Sam stared at him in shock. 

The Beast’s look turned from angry to apologetic, he approached the boy, more calmly this time, but Sam flinched away quickly.

“Stay away from me!!!” screamed Sam, running back the way he came, not looking back. 

“No wait please, I didn’t mean…” the Beast yelled after him, but it was too late Sam had gone. 

“Damnit!” yelled the Beast, slamming his fist on the wall, his head hanging low.

Sam ran as fast as he could down the staircase from which he had just ascended, directly passed Jake, Katrina and Corey. They were waiting for him at the bottom, but he did not stop.

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Jake worriedly.

“Promise or no promise, I can’t stay here another second,” said Sam pulling the main door open and racing out into the cold.

“No, wait, please come back,” Katrina shouted after him.

Sam grabbed Circa. He mounted her and quickly rode out into a blizzard, the visibility was extremely low, but Sam knew he had to get out of this place, fast. He didn’t get very far, because as soon as he left the gate and reached the woods, he was surrounded. The wolves circled the horse waiting for the right moment to pounce. One of them did, startling Circa. Sam was thrown immediately off of her back and met with the sneer of a hungry wolf. 

Sam grabbed a nearby fallen tree branch and tried to make the wolves back off, but he was outnumbered. One of them jumped for him, Sam braced for impact, but it never came. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see the Beast fighting off the wolves. Every member of the pack was now pouncing on him, Sam saw one go for the Beast’s arm and winced when he heard his cry. After the Beast slammed one of the wolves to the ground, all of them immediately retreated further into the woods. 

The Beast turned to look at Sam, his mouth agape, he was breathing heavily and Sam watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. Sam heaved himself onto Circa’s back once more, pulling her reins. But he stopped. He turned to look at the helpless creature, lying in the snow, in pain. He immediately dismounted from the horse and ran to the Beast’s side. He motioned for Circa to come over, she bent down so that they were able to slowly heave him onto to Circa’s back, and all three of them made their way back to the castle. 

Sam had prepared a wash cloth and basin, Sam was knelt beside the Beast, the washcloth in his hand. He slowly lifted Katrina to pour the hot water into the basin. He dipped the washcloth in. 

“This should help,” he said reaching for the scratch. He looked to see the Beast licking it. 

“Oh, don’t do that.” He was met with a low growl. “Please, just hold still.” 

The Beast was attempting to move his arm, so Sam couldn’t get to it, but Sam was able to dab it one small time. This time, he was met with an angrier growl.

“THAT HURTS!” screamed the Beast.

“If you’d hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!” replied Sam angrily.

“If you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened,” the Beast exclaimed snarky.

“Well if you hadn’t frightened me I wouldn’t have run away,” answered Sam.

The Beast tried to make a comeback but he was at a loss for words. Sam crossed his arms annoyingly with his gaze away from the creature.

“Well you shouldn’t have been in the West Wing,” said the Beast, smiling proudly.

“Well you should learn to control your temper,” replied Sam sternly. 

Both of them were now silent. Sam lowered the washcloth gently back into the basin, bringing in back up once it was fully wet again. 

“Now be still,” he said. “This might sting a little.” He watched as the Beast winced at the intense heat meeting his arm.

“By the way, thank you, for saving my life,” said Sam softly. The Beast looked down at the young boy dabbing his arm. 

“You’re welcome,” replied the Beast.


	8. Part 7

Fresh winter snow had fallen. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Sam to want to go out into the castle grounds and enjoy it. He slipped on a pink sweater and walked outside. He had some birdfeed in his pocket, he grabbed a handful and gently held his hand out to the small winged creature. The bird landed on Sam’s hand and he watched it, fascinated. 

He watched as the bird flew away, and suddenly, Sam felt a familiar presence looming behind him. It was the Beast. Sam turned to face him, they both stood for a moment staring at each other. Sam smiled and walked up to the creature, he gently grabbed his paw and layed it flat, he gave the Beast some bird feed. 

The Beast walked to the small group of birds on the ground and thrust his paw towards them, they flew away. Sam walked over and gently kneeled next to him, he layed some bird feed on the snow, leading from the Beasts’ paw. They both watched slowly as a small blue bird made its way over and hopped into the Beasts paw. The Beast smiled and looked at Sam who smiled back. 

The Beast set the rest of the birdfeed on the snow, he stood up and stumbled when he was knocked forward as a snowball hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Sam giggling. The Beast bent down to make a snowball, a big one, he was ready to throw, but Sam had once again beat him to it, he was met with a snowball right in the face. 

“Oops,” said Sam smiling innocently.

The Beast smiled back at him and laughed. “Oh, you’re in for it now,” he said. 

“I’m so scared,” said Sam sarcastically. 

He and the Beast had chased each other through the castle grounds, throwing snowballs as they did, until they were both out of breath.

“That, that was kinda fun,” said the Beast, looking over to Sam.

“Yes, yes it was” replied Sam. They noticed each other staring and quickly turned their heads away.

They returned inside to eat. Sam quickly glanced up at the Beast seated at the other end of the table. The Beast noticed this glance, he bravely stood up and moved to the seat directly next to Sam’s. The boy shot him a confused look, but smiled once they made eye contact.

Over the past couple of months, he felt like he and the boy were starting to have a connection. The Beast would get butterflies every time the boy smiled at him. He didn’t know if Sam felt the same or not, and he really had no way of knowing. 

Sam was back outside. He had decided to let Circa stretch her legs. He gently walked with the horse who gave him a slight nudge forward. He hugged her softly. From above, the Beast and his servants watched him, glancing down to the bandage around his wound, then back at the small boy. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” said the Beast. “I wanna do something for him. But what?”

“It has to be something that pertains to his interest,” started Jake. “Something that screams ‘I care about you.’” He thought for a moment. “I have the perfect idea.”

The Beast gently led Sam down to the massive wooden doors. He began to push them open but quickly stopped. “Wait close your eyes,” he said. 

“Why?” asked Sam.

“It’s a surprise,” replied the Beast.

Sam closed his eyes and stretched out his hands, the Beast grasped them gently and he slowly led the boy through the big doors. Once the boy was situated in the middle of the room, he let go of his hands.

“Wait here,” said the Beast. Sam heard the sounds of curtains opening around him, he also noticed that the room got brighter. 

“Can I open?” asked Sam.

“Ok, now,” replied the Beast.

Sam opened his eyes. His mouth dropped in surprise at the sight of the massive library surrounding him. There were two stories of bookshelves all reaching at least fifty feet high. He was amazed. 

“Do you like it?” asked the Beast.

“It’s magnificent,” replied Sam smiling widely.

“Then it’s yours,” answered the Beast.

“Thank you so much,” replied Sam. The three servants watched from the doorway at the sight of the two in the library.

“Did you see that? Am I a genius, or am I a genius?” asked Jake bragging.

“It was a good idea,” said Katrina.

“Don’t encourage him, Kat,” replied Corey annoyed.

“I don’t get it,” said Taylor.

“I’ll explain when you’re a little older,” Katrina replied.

Sam was browsing every bookshelf, he was looking for a specific book, his hand hovered over a certain shelf until he finally found the book he was looking for.

“This is one of my favorites,” said Sam. He turned to the Beast. “You should read it first,” he said thrusting the book towards him.

“Oh no, that’s okay,” replied the Beast.

“Honestly, you should,” said Sam. “It’s really…”

“I don’t know how,” answered the Beast, embarrassed.

“You never learned to read?” Sam asked.

“No, well, only a little and it’s been so long,” replied the Beast.

“That’s alright,” said Sam. “I’ll read it this time and next time we can read it together. I’ll help you.”

Sam began to open the book as the Beast followed him to the table, he opened the first page and suddenly stopped. He turned to face the Beast, reading as his did.

“To Colby, with love. Mother,” read Sam. “Is that your name, Colby?”

“Actually, it’s Prince Cole Robert Brock,” answered the Beast. “But I’ve always just preferred Prince Colby.”

“Why don’t you use it?” asked Sam. “It sounds a lot better than-”

“Beast?” he finished.

“Actually, I was gonna say Sire,” smiled Sam.

“Oh, well the name Colby doesn’t really…. suit me anymore,” said the Beast awkwardly.

“Well, it’s still a very nice name,” replied Sam.

“Thank you. Uh, Sam’s a nice name too,” the Beast continued. 

Sam laughed. “Thanks,” he replied with a smile. “Sit with me, you’re going to love this story.”


	9. Part 8

Sam slowly closed the book. He turned to the Beast seated beside him. Eager to hear his opinion.

“Wow! That was amazing,” said the Beast. “I never knew books could be so much of…”

“An escape?” Sam finished. The Beast turned to stare at the boy.

“Exactly,” said the Beast. “I wish I had valued reading more as a child.”

“Books make our small corner of the world feel so big,” replied Sam. “They’re full of adventures.” Sam got up to put the book back. The Beast followed him.

“That book was the best, I mean, for a man to travel around the world in that amount of time? That’s incredible,” said the Beast.

“Yes, it is,” replied Sam, happy to hear that he had enjoyed the story. “Anything is possible with storytelling, and adventures make the best ones.” 

“I bet we could do it in sixty days,” continued the Beast.

“Do what?” answered Sam.

“Travel around the world,” the Beast replied.

“We?” asked Sam smiling.

The Beast shot Sam a small smile, realizing what he had just said. “I mean if you want to,” he started. “You know, see the world.”

“I do,” replied Sam happily. “I’ve always wanted to, but I don’t think I ever will.”

“Why not?” asked the Beast.

“Because there are some people in the world who don’t accept people like me,” replied Sam.

“What do you mean?” asked the Beast confused.

“You know, people who are…gay,” said Sam. “They think we’re weird, just because we’re different.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better. I don’t think you’re weird,” started the Beast. “If anything, I know how you feel because…I’m also…gay.”

“Thank you. Well, I’m glad we got that off of our chests,” replied Sam smiling. The Beast looked behind him towards the rolled up map resting on the table. He suddenly had an idea. 

“You know what, forget those people,” he said.

“Huh?” replied Sam.

“The people who don’t accept you,” he started. “They shouldn’t keep you from living your dream. If you wanna see the world, you see the world.”

“Well, I can’t exactly do that from here,” replied Sam. 

“What if you could?” asked the Beast smiling.

Sam looked at the Beast confused. The Beast grabbed the boys hand and gently pulled him over to the table so that he was standing in front of the map. He unrolled it. 

“Where is one place you’ve always wanted to go?” asked the Beast.

“Well, there is a small island I’ve read about in books before,” started Sam. “It sounds beautiful, it’s called Hawaii.”

“That does sound gorgeous. Do you know where it’s located?” asked the Beast. Sam nodded. 

“Show me,” said the Beast. 

“It’s right there,” said Sam, gently touching the small outline of the island. The map began to sparkle, Sam backed away frightened, but the Beast gently pulled him back.

“No, it’s okay, just watch,” the Beast said. 

The once library suddenly became the beautiful island of Hawaii. Sam and the Beast were on a beach, surrounded by white sands and crystal blue waters. Sam’s smile was as big as the Beast had ever seen it. 

He watched as Sam kneeled down to grab some of the white sand, and let it fall back through his fingers. The Beast was happy knowing the young boy was content. Sam and the Beast had spent over an hour exploring the island and enjoying the view. Sam layed back with his hands behind his head.

“I wish I could stay here forever,” said Sam softly. He was still smiling, looking up at the sky.

“Why don’t you?” asked the Beast, as he and Sam got up and wiped the sand off of themselves.

“Because when I make a promise, I keep it,” said Sam turning to face the Beast.

The Beast frowned. “Oh, r-right,” said the Beast, hanging his head. 

The young boy smiled and walked over to him. “We should probably get going,” said Sam softly.

“Yes, we should,” replied the Beast guiltily.

“Thank you for this,” said Sam. “It was amazing.”

“My pleasure,” replied the Beast. 

Sam walked passed the Beast, who stood firm, his head hung low in sadness. The map went back to its original form and the two of them were now back in the library. 

Sam had gone to feed Circa outside while the Beast was still in the library. When Sam came back in, the Beast had a pile of books in his hand. 

“What are you doing?” asked Sam.

“I found some more books by Jules Verne,” said the Beast, setting the pile on the table.

Sam looked at him in surprise. “Jules Verne?” he said.

“Yes, you said earlier that book was one of your favorites,” replied the Beast. “It was written by Jules Verne.”

“Oh,” said Sam. “You noticed that?”

“Yes,” said the Beast. “I thought you might like to read some more by him so I went digging around the library to see if I could find anymore. I thought we could read them together sometime.”

“Yes, we can definitely do that,” said Sam, smiling. He took a book off of the top of the pile and opened it up to look through it. 

The Beast, still feeling guilty about before, knew what he had to say. “Sam, I want to you to know that…”

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” Sam asked, closing the book and turning to face the Beast. 

“Wha-what?” asked the Beast, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“Dinner. You and me. Tonight,” replied Sam.

“Su-sure. Yes. I would love to have dinner with you,” answered the Beast.

“Great, then I’ll see you later tonight?” asked Sam.

“O-okay,” replied the Beast, slightly surprised. Sam smiled and turned to leave the library. 

“What were you gonna say before?” Sam asked stopping again to face the Beast. 

“Oh, nothing, it’s not important,” replied the Beast. He watched Sam as he left, feeling a mix of emotions at what had just happened.


	10. Part 9

Brennen and Kevin sat patiently waiting for the asylum keeper to meet with them. He came in and sat down across from them. Brennen reached into his pocket and pulled a small bag full of money. The asylum keeper took it, looked inside, and put it into his pocket. 

“I’m listening,” the keeper said. 

“I’ve got my eye on a boy in town who’s not very fond of me,” started Brennen. “I need to change that.”

“I’m not here to play cupid,” replied the asylum keeper. 

“No, nothing like that,” continued Brennen. “All I need you to do is declare his Uncle Elton as crazy.”

“Why, might I ask?” replied the keeper.

“Because,” continued Brennen. “If I know Sam, he would do anything to keep his uncle from being locked up.”

“Yea, even get with him,” laughed Kevin. Brennen shot him a death glare. 

“That is an absolutely diabolical scheme,” said the asylum keeper. “I love it.”

The three of them quickly made their way to Sam and Elton’s house. Brennen stepped up to the porch and rapped on the door. “Oh Saaamm!” he sang. No answer. “Open this door!” he yelled. Still no answer. 

“I don’t think they’re here,” said Kevin.

“Oh, watch out we’ve got a genius over here,” said Brennen sarcastically. “Since you’re clearly the smartest person here, you’re gonna be the one to wait for them.”

Kevin looked at him worriedly. “Uh, I don’t think…” 

“Don’t move until you see Sam and his uncle come back,” interrupted Brennen.

“Ok, ok, geez,” said Kevin. “Not like I got anything better to do anyway.”

Jake was helping the Beast get ready. He was sitting in front of his mirror trying to make himself look more presentable. He was finally going to have dinner with the boy. The Beast felt a connection and was hoping Sam did too, he didn’t want to ruin this night, he wanted everything to be perfect. He looked in the mirror at himself, the face of a Beast staring back at him. Jake came hopping over next to him. 

“Tonight’s the night,” said Jake happily. “Do you know what you’re going to say to him?”

The Beast looked at himself once more, fixing his posture, making himself look more proper. “I’m going to say…um… ughhh I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can!” said Jake.

“I’ve never done this before,” replied the Beast.

“You care about the boy, don’t you?” asked Jake.

“Care about him? He’s my whole world!” replied the Beast. “I love him so much it hurts!”

“Then you have to tell him how you feel,” continued Jake. “Just let the night play out and then when the time is right, you confess your love.”

“Ok, ok, I got this,” said the Beast.

“Yes, you do,” replied Jake.

There was a knock. Jake and the Beast both turned their heads towards the Beasts’ bedroom door. Corey was standing there. He cleared his throat then spoke.

“Your gentleman awaits,” he announced while bowing.

Sam walked to the edge of the staircase. He was dressed in a beautiful golden jacket. He looked across to the other side and saw the Beast in a gorgeous Navy Blue Jacket decorated with gold and red. 

He met the Beast at the middle of the staircase when they descended. The Beast and Sam both bowed to each other and the Beast offered Sam his paw. Sam took it happily. They both sat down at the table, not being able to keep their eyes off of each other the whole time. They shot quick glances at each other as they ate. When they were finished, he ran to the Beasts’ end of the table. He swiftly grabbed his arms and led into the ballroom. 

Sam turned to face the Beast once they were situated in the middle of the dance floor. He positioned both of their hands correctly as they began to dance. The Beast hadn’t danced in a long time but as they continued, it came back to him, almost like second nature. They danced the entire night away. 

They reached the outdoor patio surrounded by the night sky full of stars. The Beast led Sam over to the bench outside and they both sat down. He looked at Sam with a loving smile, watching as the young boy looked up at the stars. 

“You look amazing tonight,” said the Beast.

“Thank you,” said Sam, blushing. “You clean up nice yourself.”

“Thanks,” the Beast answered. It was silent. Just the two of them, enjoying the night sky. It was perfect.

“I never apologized for going into the West Wing,” said Sam. “I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that. I’m sorry.” He looked up at the Beast waiting for an answer. But all he did was give the boy a smile. 

“Forget about it, it’s all in the past now,” replied the Beast, taking the boys hand. “Besides, I should be the one apologizing.”

Sam smiled back. “Well, I don’t know if I can forgive you so easily,” he said sarcastically. 

The Beast looked at him curiously. “Someone’s getting bold,” laughed the Beast. 

“Don’t be silly, of course I forgive you,” said Sam. He layed his head on the Beasts shoulder, the soft touch of fur under his head.

“Sam?” The Beast asked. “Are you…happy here?”

“Yes,” replied Sam. “Everyone’s been so nice to me.” The boys smile faded and his gaze fell to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” asked the Beast. 

“I wish I could see my uncle again,” he started. “Just for a minute. I miss him so much.”

The Beast thought for a moment. “There is a way,” he said. 

He led Sam up to the West Wing. He took the gold painted mirror that was situated on the small table next to the rose. He slowly pushed the mirror towards him.

“This mirror will show you anything your heart desires,” the Beast said.

Sam took the mirror from him and gazed directly into it. “I’d like to see my uncle, please.”

The mirror began to glow and the pictured swirled, as it became more clear, Sam saw his uncle. He was out in the woods, in the bitter cold. He watched as his uncle coughed and collapsed onto his knees, struggling to breathe. 

“Oh no!” cried Sam.   
“What’s happened?” asked the Beast.

“It’s my uncle, he’s sick,” Sam replied. “He could be dying, and he’s out there all alone.”

The Beast hung his head low, eyes shut tight, fighting the pain of what he was about to say. “Then, then you should go to him,” said the Beast sadly.

Sam looked at him in surprise. “What? But I thought…”

“It’s alright. You’re no longer my prisoner,” replied the Beast.

“I’m free?” Sam said while smiling. 

“Yes,” said the Beast, his voice shaky, trying to prevent tears from streaming down his face.

“How can I ever thank you?” asked Sam. 

“Go and make sure he’s okay,” the Beast replied, taking the boys hand in his own. Sam handed the mirror back to the Beast, who pushed it back towards him.

“No, keep it with you,” he said, smiling. “That way you’ll always have a way to look back…and remember me.”

Sam gave him a smile back, resting his hand on the Beasts face, his hand disappearing into the blue-tinted fur. “I could never forget you.”

The Beast reached up to caress Sam’s hand. Cherishing the last moment he would get to have with the boy. “Now go. Hurry,” he said while on the verge of tears.

Sam turned and ran out of the ballroom. The Beast watched him as he left with sadness in his eyes. Jake, Corey and Katrina entered into the room to congratulate their master.

“That went rather well, I think,” said Jake smiling.

“I let him go,” the Beast replied, his voice shaky. 

“You…you did what?!!” said Corey, shocked.

“I had to,” said the Beast sadly.

“Why?” asked Jake. The Beast shook his head and turned to look at them, the pain evident in his tearstained eyes. 

“Because I love him,” he said.


	11. Part 10

Jake, Corey and Katrina all looked at him in shock. 

“Well that should work then, right?” Jake asked. “The spell should be broken.”

“No,” said Katrina sadly. “He has to earn their love in return. Or it doesn’t count.”

“And now…it’s too late,” said Corey sadly. 

Sam searched frantically for his uncle. As he rode, he noticed a figure face first on the ground. It was his uncle. He rushed over to him quickly. 

Elton awoke in his bed; he was starting to regain his vision. He thought he was dreaming when he saw his nephew dabbing his head with a wet cloth.

“Sam?” he said weakly.

“Hi Uncle Elton,” Sam replied. The older man reached over to hug the boy, who happily returned the hug. 

“How did you escape?” asked Elton.

“I didn’t escape, he let me go,” replied Sam.

“That horrible Beast let you go?” he asked.

“He’s not horrible,” said Sam. “He’s different now. He’s changed.”

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sam got up to open it. He was met with the face of the asylum keeper and a crowd of people who, for some reason, had surrounded his house. 

“Can I help you?” asked Sam, confused.

“Yes, I’ve come to collect your uncle,” replied the asylum keeper.

“My uncle?” said Sam

The keeper steeped aside to reveal the wagon bearing the words ASYLUM on the back. Two men pushed passed Sam into his house. They grabbed Elton from his bed and dragged him outside. Sam tried to stop them, but the keeper held him back. He pushed passed the man into the cold night

“STOP IT!” yelled Sam. “My uncle’s not crazy. Let him go. Leave him alone, please.”  
Sam was stopped once again as the crowd of people blocked his path.

“Poor Sam,” said Brennen, coming up from behind the boy. “Such a shame what’s happening to your uncle.” Brennen placed his arms on Sam’s shoulders. Sam turned to face him.

“Oh Brennen, you know he’s not crazy,” said Sam pleadingly. 

“You’re right,” replied Brennen. “I might be able to make this little mess go away. On one condition.”

“What?” asked Sam.

“Be my boyfriend,” said Brennen.

“Excuse me?” replied Sam, offended.

“All you have to do is say that you’ll be mine and all of this will go away,” replied Brennen, taking the boys hand.

“Never!” said Sam, ripping his hand away. 

“Fine,” said Brennen arrogantly. “Take the old man away.”

“No, stop,” said Sam once again. “You have no proof that he’s crazy. He’s innocent.”

“Proof, we don’t need proof,” started Brennen. “The old man was out here raving about a horrible Beast. Hey Elton, tell us, how tall was the Beast again?”

“He was eight…no ten feet, at least,” answered Elton. The sound of snickering and laughing around him. 

“You see that,” replied Brennen. “If that ain’t the babbles of a crazy man I don’t know what is.”

Sam watched in disbelief as they threw his uncle into the back of the wagon, hurt that these people were actually buying this. Sam hurriedly ran back into his house. He emerged once again, with the gold mirror in his hand.

“He’s not crazy and I can prove it,” Sam said. He looked directly into the mirror. “Show me the Beast.” He flashed the mirror to everyone as the Beasts’ face appeared to all of them. 

“Is he dangerous?” a young woman asked. 

“Oh, no, he wouldn’t hurt anyone,” replied Sam. “I know he seems scary, but he’s kind and gentle, he’s my friend.”

“What do you mean not dangerous,” exclaimed Brennen. “He wants all your children. He’ll come after them in the night. I say we kill the Beast.”

“No, I won’t let you do this,” said Sam. 

Brennen looked to Sam in shock. He marched up to Sam and spun him around forcefully so that he was able to make eye contact with the boy. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you had feelings for this monster.”

Sam ripped his arms from Brennen’s grasp. “He’s no monster Brennen, you are!”

“He’s as crazy as the old man,” said Brennen snatching the mirror from Sam’s hands. “And if you’re not with us, you’re against us.”

“No, stop,” said Sam reaching for the mirror. He was then grasped by two strong arms and thrown into the wagon next to his uncle. They latched it shut from the outside. “Let us out of here!”

“Let’s go kill this Beast!” shouted Brennen. The crowed of people cheered behind him.  
Brennen looked towards Kevin. He noticed something off about him.

“What’s your problem?” asked Brennen annoyed. Kevin didn’t answer. “I said what’s your problem?”

“Locking them up is one thing Brennen,” started Kevin. “But killing someone? That’s not right.”

“It’s a beast, Kevin,” he replied angrily. “It’ll kill us all.”

“You don’t know that,” answered Kevin.

“Maybe I should just lock you in there with them? Is that what you want?” asked Brennen sternly, getting in Kevin’s face. Kevin didn’t respond, he just looked at Brennen, defeated.

“That’s what I thought,” said Brennen. “Now shut up and follow me.”

The crowd followed Brennen closely, torches and weapons in their hands. Brennen clutched the mirror in his hands as they marched forcefully to the castle.

Sam tried to find a way out of the wagon, but there were metal bars covering all the windows.   
“This is all my fault Uncle Elton,” he said sadly. “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something,” said Elton, wrapping comforting arms around Sam. They both started to look for a way out. Sam slowly brushed his hand across the door of the wagon and was surprised when it slightly opened. He then pushed the door all the way open. 

“How did you do that?” asked Elton. 

“I didn’t.” Sam replied. “Someone must’ve undid the latch.”

Sam stepped down from the wagon, he looked around for someone, but everyone had gone, he then helped his uncle after him. He grabbed Circa and mounted the horse. 

“Maybe I can still catch them,” said Sam. 

“Sam, be careful” said Elton.

“I will,” he replied. Circa took off into the direction of the castle. Sam rode as fast as he could, hoping he could warn the Beast in time.


	12. Part 11

Katrina, Jake and Corey all watched as the crowd walked up to the front gate of the castle. The crowd stopped once they reached the door. They listened at the banging on the door as the villagers attempted to bust their way in. Jake raced to the West Wing. The Beast was still there, watching as petals fell from the enchanted rose. 

“Sire, there’s a mob outside!” cried Jake. 

“Leave me be,” replied the Beast.

“But the castle is under attack!” answered Jake.

“It’s alright,” said the Beast. “Just let them come.”

The crowd busted their way in. The foyer was quiet; everyone was in position. “ATTACK!” yelled Corey.

All of the castle servants charged together as a giant battle broke out. There were weapons raised and objects flying, the castle was in total chaos. Brennen was able to slip away unnoticed. 

Unhooking his blade from his belt, he grasped it firmly as he climbed the stairs, looking for the Beast. He kicked in every door he could find, brandishing his blade as he did. He made it to the West Wing and saw the hopeless creature. Brennen slowly advanced on the Beast. It angered him when the Beast made eye contact with him but did nothing. 

“What’s the matter Beast?” asked Brennen mockingly. “To kind and gentle to fight back?”

The Beast continued to ignore him. Brennen forcefully kicked the creature so that he fell to his knees. The Beast cried out in pain. Brennen continued to attack, pushing the creature and using his feet to aggressively roll him to the suspended platform on the outside of the castle. The Beast now tried to fight back, but was too weak as Brennen continued to torment him.

“You’re even uglier in person!” yelled Brennen, gloating. “It’s over Beast, Sam is mine.”

“No!” said the Beast quietly.

“Did you really think he would pick you over someone like me?” asked Brennen. The Beast was now laying on his stomach in pain, he was slowly losing his will to keep fighting, his vision began to blur, when suddenly he heard a voice. His voice.

“COLBY!!!” screamed Sam. The Beast lifted his head slowly, from the top of the platform, the Beast could make out the silhouette of the boy on his horse, standing at the foot of the gate.

“Sam?” he said to himself as he looked at the boy down below. He watched as Sam dismounted the horse and rushed into the castle. 

“He came back,” said the Beast quietly, smiling wide. A newfound strength rising in him. The Beast glanced back to see Brennen advancing on him, his blade raised in the air. 

The Beast quickly grabbed Brennen’s wrist, twisting it so that the blade fell from his hands. Brennen stepped back, holding his wrist. The Beast walking towards him, a fiery look in his eyes. Brennen pounced on him, but the Beast saw it coming, they both wrestled with each other back and forth. Brennen gained the upper hand and sent a powerful uppercut to the Beast along with another punch to his gut. The Beast collapsed onto the ground, desperately trying to get back up.

“BRENNEN STOP!” cried Sam. Brennen tore his gaze away from the wounded creature in front of him, he turned to face the blonde boy standing in the doorway behind him. 

“Sam, I would get out of here if I were you,” he started. “Before things get ugly.”

“No,” said Sam stepping forward. “I’m not gonna leave him.”

Brennen was in disbelief. “Him?” he said, gesturing to the Beast. “Look at him, how could you have feelings for that and not me? You’re supposed to love me.”

The Beast managed to prop himself up on his arms weakly, he hissed in pain as he lifted his head to see Brennen advancing on the boy.

“I don’t Brennen!” yelled Sam. “I don’t love you. I will never love you. I don’t understand why you can’t get that through your he-.” Sam’s head snapped to the side as he was backhanded by Brennen. He stumbled back and was pushed against the castle wall with Brennen’s hand around his neck.

“You do not talk to me like that, ever” said Brennen through clenched teeth. “Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you some manners.” 

Brennen squeezed the boys neck harder and Sam gasped as his air supply was cut off. He grabbed Brennen’s arm, attempting to push it off, but Brennen had a firm hold. Sam was suddenly dropped to the ground, gasping for air as Brennen was ripped away from him. He looked over to see the enraged Beast throw Brennen across the platform. Brennen scooted back, trying to get away. The Beast suddenly lifted him by his collar and dangled him over the edge.

“Please, please don’t kill me,” said Brennen pleading. “I don’t wanna die, I’m too young. Please, I’ll do anything?”

The Beast became less tense. He lowered Brennen slowly so that he was at eye level with him. He looked Brennen straight in the eyes to show that he was serious. “Leave here,” said the Beast, infuriated. “Don’t come back, and never put your hands on him again.” 

“I cross my heart,” said Brennen, marking a fake “X” across his heart. The Beast pulled him back from the edge and dropped him like a sack.

“Get out!” said the Beast sternly. 

Brennen got up and ran. The Beast turned and saw Sam, he was leaning against the stone wall of the castle, steadying himself weakly. The Beast rushed over to him, and gently helped him. 

“Sam? Sam, are you alright? Please be alright,” said the Beast worriedly.

“I’m okay,” replied Sam, glancing to the Beast and smiling. The Beast smiled back but the smile turned into a wince of pain as the Beast felt a sharp blade go into his side. Brennen had snuck up on them. The Beast stumbled back, the weight of him knocking Brennen off balance and over the edge of the suspended platform of the castle. 

Sam looked at the Beast, eyes wide, Sam saw him stumble forward and caught him as he fell. He gently layed him on his back on the ground of the platform, just as Katrina, Jake and Corey came running in. They stopped at the sight that met their eyes. Sam kneeled down next to the Beast, his eyes filled with tears as he heard the weak and short breaths of the Beast. 

The Beast looked up at the boy and smiled weakly. “You came back to me,” he said. 

“Of course I did,” said Sam. “I wasn’t gonna let them…if only I could’ve gotten here sooner.”

“Maybe, maybe it’s better this way,” replied the Beast.

“No, don’t say that,” started Sam. “We’re together now, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“At least I got to see you…one last time,” said the Beast, beginning to weaken. He watched as tears streamed down Sam’s face.

“We were gonna see the world,” said Sam, his voice shaky from crying. 

The Beast smiled at him. “I don’t need to see the world,” he said reaching to caress Sam’s cheek. “I’ve already got mine, right here.” 

Sam smiled and grasped the paw covering his cheek. He watched as the Beast began to lose consciousness, his breathing getting weaker every second, before it stopped completely.

“No, no, no,” cried Sam through tears. “Don’t leave me. You’re everything I have, please.” He lowered his head onto the fur coated chest of the Beast, sobbing into it, he whispered. “I love you.”


	13. Part 12

Jake, Corey and Katrina watched as the last petal slowly fell from the enchanted rose. They all hung their heads in sadness. A single tear streamed down Katrina’s face as they all comforted each other, the enchanted rose, sealing their fate. 

Sam was still sobbing into the Beast’s corpse. He looked up slowly as he felt as though he was being levitated, he scooted back hurriedly when he saw the Beasts’ body rising up off of the ground, into the colourful sky above. Sam watched intently, his arms shielding his eyes from the bright lights surrounding them. Jake, Corey and Katrina were also watching in disbelief from the doorway, as powerful lights surrounded the body. 

Sam stood up as the body was lowered back to the ground, it was no longer the body of the Beast. It was a teenage boy. The boy was in a white shirt and tattered pants. He looked at his hands, his human hands, with a giant smile on this face, he turned to face the blonde boy, who he noticed was a little startled and confused. He moved closer to the boy slowly, not wanting to startle him more. He smiled.

“Sam, it’s me,” he said happily. “It’s Colby.” He slowly lifted the blonde boys chin, so that they were at eye level. 

Sam looked the boy over. He noticed his brown hair with the blue highlights in them. He then looked into his eyes, those crystal blue eyes and his face lit up.

“It is you,” replied Sam happily. Colby took the boy’s face in his hands as they slowly leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away, their foreheads still touching as they laughed and smiled happily. 

“Uh, your majesty,” said a voice behind them. They both turned to see Jake. He was no longer a candelabra. They both rushed over to greet him. Colby gave him a massive hug.

“Jake, hello old friend,” he said. He then saw Corey and Katrina, in their human forms, standing behind Jake.

“Corey, Katrina,” he started. “LOOK AT US!!” Colby pulled them all in close. He turned and grabbed Sam’s hand.

“Let’s go find your uncle,” said Colby as they turned and left.

“Kat, Kat where are you?” asked a small voice. Katrina eyes filled with happy tears when she turned and saw her little brother and Navi back in their original forms. She hugged Taylor tightly. 

“Okay, okay that’s enough,” he said, but Katrina hugged him even tighter. They followed Sam and Colby to the outside gate.

Sam and Colby reached the gate at the entrance of the castle just as Elton walked in, his face lit up when he saw Sam. Colby was slightly nervous and Sam could see this. He held his hand tightly and shot him a reassuring smile, they stepped up to Elton.

“Uncle Elton,” said Sam beaming. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Elton turned his gaze to the brown-haired boy.

“Hello again,” started Colby. “I wanted to apologize. For everything. I didn’t-.” Colby stopped as Elton smiled and put his hand up to keep the boy from saying anything further.

“It’s alright son, all is forgiven,” said Elton.

“Thank you, sir,” he replied. Sam gently kissed Colby on the cheek. Elton walked passed them to go introduce himself to the rest. Sam and Colby stood facing each other, Colby’s hands rubbing gently up and down Sam’s arms.

“Um, excuse me,” said a voice in front of them. They both looked up and Sam was surprised to see Kevin standing in front of them.

“Sorry to interrupt, your majesty,” he said, awkwardly bowing. “I…um…I thought you might like this back.” He then pulled the gold mirror from behind his back and handed it to them. Sam took it, he looked to the mirror, then back to Kevin, slightly confused, but then it finally dawned on him.

“The latch on the wagon,” said Sam.

“Uhhh…yea,” said Kevin, rubbing the back of his neck.

Colby stepped up to him. “What did you say your name was?” asked Colby.

“Uh, Kevin,” he answered.

“Colby. Prince Colby,” he said, extending his hand to shake Kevin’s.

“Nice to meet you,” Kevin replied, shaking back. 

“Kevin, you are welcome here with us anytime,” replied Colby smiling. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” replied Kevin. Colby nodded to him. 

“Well I should probably get going,” he said. Kevin waved goodbye to Sam and Colby, then made his way back to the village.

Meanwhile back at the castle, a huge ball was taking place. Everyone watched as Sam and Prince Colby danced happily, wearing the same jackets they had worn before. Katrina was dancing with her little brother while Corey stood by to make sure everything was proper. Jake and Tara, as well as Corey and Devyn all reunited. Jake and Tara were swinging by as Corey grabbed Jake from Tara’s grasp. 

“Jake, I just wanted to say, I hope there are no hard feelings,” said Corey.

“Not at all, my friend,” responded Jake. “I told you he would break the spell.”

“Um, I do believe I told you,” replied Corey.

“You most certainly did not,” replied Jake.

“Would you two cut it out,” replied Tara, breaking them up. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“She’s right,” said Jake. “I’m sorry Corey.”

“Me too,” Corey said back. 

Colby led Sam to the middle of the dancefloor. He picked Sam up, spun him in the air and then put him back down. They kissed passionately, then pulled away. Elton, Katrina and Taylor watched them.

“Are they gonna live happily ever after Kat?” asked Taylor.

“I’m sure they will,” replied Katrina.

“Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?” asked Taylor. Katrina and Elton both looked at him and laughed. Everything was back to normal. 

From this moment on, Sam and Prince Colby were the happiest couple on earth. And yes, they did see the world together, as much as they could. Exploring was a passion they both shared, and they loved it. And no, unfortunately they didn’t make it around the world in sixty days. They instead, made it in fifty. They endured many adventures together in what was the beginning of a beautiful and everlasting relationship.


	14. Epilogue

3 years later…

Sam stood out on the patio of the castle. He was leaning on the railing, looking at the beautiful night sky of stars above, when he felt familiar hands gently wrap around his waist.

“Hi,” said Colby resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“Hi,” said Sam, turning his head to kiss the boy. They were both silent, just gazing at the stars when Colby spoke up.

“You know, I had an amazing idea for our honeymoon,” said Colby happily. Sam turned to look at him, confused.

“Honeymoon?” he said. “Colby we’re not even-.” He stopped talking as Colby got down on one knee and smiled up at him. Sam returned the smile, eyes wide, as Colby pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

“Samuel John Golbach,” he started. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” replied Sam happily. Colby placed the ring on Sam’s finger and stood up. He wrapped the blonde boy in his arms, their eyes closed, and their foreheads touching, smiles evident on both of their faces.

“Now what were you saying about our honeymoon?” asked Sam.

Colby smiled. “I read in a book that there’s a certain lost city sitting at the bottom of the ocean, just waiting to be found,” explained Colby.

Sam laughed. “Colby we don’t even know if it actually exists or not.”

“Well then why don’t we go find out?” said Colby. “Because if anyone can find it, we can.”

Sam gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you Colby,” he said.

“I love you too Sam,” Colby replied.


	15. Heir to the Throne

***This was just a little something I decided to add to the story. It came to me suddenly. This takes place 6 years after the main story. It’s not really a sequel, it’s more of a one-shot continuation. Anyways, enjoy!***

A ball was in full swing at the castle, with people and royals coming from all over. Ever since they found out that Colby was no longer a beast and that the curse was broken, they had come to meet Colby, to give him a chance and to meet the person who had finally broke the curse. Sam and Colby have been married a total of three years, and they were the happiest couple on planet earth, no matter what anyone said. 

Sam and Colby were standing at the front of the ballroom when a girl walked up to them. She bowed. 

“Your majesty,” she said. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” replied Colby.

“Why is it that you couldn’t find a nice girl to break the curse?” she asked.

Colby was offended, but politely answered the girl.

“I tried girls,” said Colby. “It didn’t work out.”

“That’s a shame,” she said, glaring at Sam.

“If you’re uncomfortable in our home you may leave,” replied Sam. “If you insult my husband again, I will have you removed myself.”

The girl sneered at him, but said nothing as she stomped away. Colby turned and pecked Sam on the forehead, smirking. 

“I love it when you get all feisty,” said Colby. 

Sam and Colby were in their shared bedroom, the ball had ended and both boys were very tired from the night. They were about to settle in when there was a knock on their bedroom door. 

“Enter,” said Colby. Jake opened the door and bowed.

“Apologies your majesty,” said Jake. “But you have a visitor.”

“At this hour?” said Colby. 

“I’m sorry, we weren’t expecting him,” explained Jake. “He just showed up.”

“You may politely ask him to come back in the morning,” said Colby.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Jake. Colby saw the worried look on Jake’s face.

“Jake, what’s happened?” he asked.

“I think you need to see this,” said Jake.

Sam and Colby quickly followed Jake out of their room and to the main doors. Colby stopped at the top of the stairs as Sam stopped behind him. Colby looked surprisingly at the man standing in the doorway.

“Father?” said Colby.

Sam and Colby descended the stairs into the foyer, Colby didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t seen his father in years. Colby’s father was beaming, he stormed passed everyone in the foyer.

“Where is she?” asked Colby’s father. “Where’s the lucky girl?”

He went to race up the stairway and stopped when he saw Sam in front of him. He forcefully pushed him aside. 

“Out of my way peasant boy!” said Colby’s father, as he raced up the stairs. “I want to meet my daughter- in-law.”

“Father,” said Colby. “What are you doing here? You can’t just show up at this time of night.”

“It’s my castle,” said Colby’s father. “I can show up whenever I like. Now where is the girl?”

“There isn’t one,” said Colby. 

“What are you talking about?” replied his father.

Colby walked up beside Sam and threw his arm around the boy. “Father,” he said. “I’d like you to meet your son-in law, Sam.”

Colby’s father looked at Sam and back to Colby in disbelief. He watched as his father’s smile disappeared. He looked around the room at everyone else who had gathered to greet him, looking for some form of support, but no one said a word. He looked back to the two boys in front of him.

“Cole,” said his father. “May I have a word?”

Colby went to follow his father pulling Sam by the hand along with.

“Just Cole!” said his father.

Colby was about to protest, when Sam stepped in. “It’s okay Colby,” he said. “Go.”

Colby followed his father into one of the other rooms out of the earshot of the others. He entered and shut the door behind them. His father turned to face him, fuming.

“A boy?!” said his father sternly. “You married a boy? Not just any boy, but a peasant boy?”

“Is there a problem?” asked Colby.

“He should be serving you, not married to you!” said his father.

“Careful what you say next!” replied Colby defensively. 

“You really expect me to believe it was him who broke the curse?” said Colby’s father.

“Only true love would break it,” replied Colby. “And that’s exactly what it is.”

“You’re delusional,” said his father. “I’m very disappointed in you Cole.”

“You’ve been disappointed in me my entire life,” Colby replied. “Nobody asked you to come, if you’re unhappy, you can leave.”

“This is my castle,” said his father. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Too bad you didn’t say the same thing when I was cursed,” replied Colby. “You took off faster than I could process what had happened.”

Colby’s father stormed passed him and out of the room. He stooped in the foyer and glared once more at Sam before ascending and heading to his room. Sam saw Colby and he gently threw his arms around Colby’s neck when he saw him.

“You okay?” asked Sam.

“Just tired,” said Colby, resting his chin in Sam’s hair. Colby grabbed his hand and they both headed back up to their room for the night. 

The next morning, Sam was awake before Colby. He quietly got ready and then slipped out of their room, careful not to wake Colby. He made his way down the stairs, stopping when he met Colby’s father, who was on his way up. They both stopped and stared, it was a very awkward moment.

“So, you’re the one who broke the curse?” asked his father. “After all these years.”

“I am,” said Sam. 

“I honestly don’t know what my son sees in you,” said his father.

“ I personally think that you should get you know someone,” explained Sam. “Before you judge them.”

“I already know everything I need too,” replied his father.

“ Right,” said Sam. “Well, I will just continue on my way.”

Sam continued his way down the stairs, the fathers back now turned to him.

“Tell me,” said Colby’s father. Sam stopped in his tracks. “Did Cole ever tell you about how he wanted to have children?”

“No,” said Sam surprised. “He never mentioned it.”

“I can see why,” replied his father, continuing his way back upstairs. 

Sam was in the library with a book when Colby soon joined him. He smiled and pecked the boy on the lips as he sat down to join him.

“What are you reading?” asked Colby.

“Romeo and Juliet,” said Sam.

“That’s a good one,” replied Colby.

Sam nodded to him and kept reading. Colby was concerned. Normally Sam was so talkative when it came to books, but this time, he just sat in silence, reading. When he decided he was done, he slowly put the book down. 

“I’m gonna go feed Circa,” said Sam, standing up. He quickly kissed Colby and headed for the door.   
Sam had been quiet the rest of the day and Colby noticed. He knew something was bothering Sam, but he didn’t understand why Sam wouldn’t talk to him. When they settled into bed for the night, Sam finally spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?” said Sam.

“Of course, my love,” said Colby.

“ Did you ever want children?” asked Sam. “Before I came along.”

“I did,” replied Colby.

“Do you still want children?” asked Sam.

“To be honest,” said Colby. “I’m happy with or without them.”

Sam flipped around so that he was on his pillow facing Colby. “Are you only saying that,” asked Sam, “because you know I can’t give you any?”

Colby propped himself up. “Absolutely not!” he said. “Sam, where is this coming from?”

“ I don’t know,” said Sam. “I was just thinking about an heir to the throne, that’s all.”

Colby huffed. “My father said something to you didn’t he?” said Colby.

“ He did,” said Sam. “Maybe he’s right.”

Colby lifted Sam’s chin with his finger. “Sam, he’s trying to get in your head,” explained Colby. “That’s what he does. Don’t let him. I’m happy and you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I just thought maybe,” Sam started, but was interrupted as Colby planted a loving kiss on his lips. Sam smiled as he pulled away, and looked into Colby’s blue eyes.

“Okay, I believe you,” said Sam smiling, as Colby smiled back.

Colby father’s found him in the library the next morning. “You wanted to see me, Cole?” he asked, almost annoyed.

“What did you say to Sam yesterday?” asked Colby.

“I simply told him the truth,” replied his father. “You wanted an heir and now you can’t have one.”

“If you had been around the last couple of years,” explained Colby. “You would know that that’s the last thing that I care about.”

“I didn’t think you cared about anything, Cole” said his father. “Isn’t that how you got into this mess in the first place?”

“I guess I learned from the best,” said Colby.

“How dare you speak to me like that!” shouted his father. “In my castle!”

“This is not your castle!” yelled Colby. “You lost that right the second you stepped foot outside the grounds and didn’t return for seven years! And my name is Colby, not Cole. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, it never was, and for years I believed that; until Sam came along, and he did more for me than you ever did in a lifetime. Loved me for who I am, and changed my life. He’s my husband and I love him, and if you can’t accept that, then you leave, but I will not stand here and let you criticize the one person who makes me happy. A word that you wouldn’t know if it was right under your nose.”

Colby’s father stared in him in shock. He was about to retaliate when instead, he focused on the notes and books scattered across the table.

“What are you doing?” asked his father.

“I was researching surrogates,” said Colby. “Sam and I were talking and…it doesn’t matter; you need to go.”

“You…when did you learn to read?” asked his father.

“When Sam came along,” replied Colby. “He taught me.”

Colby and his father shot their heads towards the doors of the library as they swung open and Sam stepped through. He stopped when he saw them both.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Sam. “I’ll leave you two to….”

“No Sam, wait,” said Colby’s father. Sam slowly stepped in and approached Colby’s father, ho looked at him happily.

“Is it true?” his father asked. “You taught my son to read?”

“Yes,” said Sam. 

Colby’s father smiled proudly. “That was something that I wasn’t able to do for years,” he said. “Probably because I wasn’t around to really try.”

He looked back at Colby, then back towards Sam. “I was wrong about you Sam,” said his father. “I’m honored to have you as my son in law. I’m very sorry. I hope that you can both forgive me and perhaps let me stay?”

Sam smiled and looked towards Colby, waiting for his answer, it was his decision after all. Colby pondered his decision. He couldn’t help but think how similar this situation was to his story. He remembered that sentence that Sam had always said to him and continued to say until this day. The reason they fell in love. “I believe that anyone is capable of changing, but whether that’s for better or for worse, that’s up to them.”

Colby walked up to his father and stuck his hand out for him to shake. He fathers happily took it but instead pulled his son in for a hug, Colby happily returned it. He brought Sam into it too, and they smiled happily together. 

9 months later…

Sam held the beautiful newborn baby girl in his arms, Colby stood behind him smiling proudly. The surrogacy had gone perfectly and now they had a beautiful baby girl, a princess and an heir to the throne.

Family and friends, including Colby’s father, were all gathered around to meet the baby girl.

“She’s perfect,” said Colby.

“She is,” said Sam.

“What should we name her?” asked Colby.

“ How about Leslie?” asked Sam. “That was my mother’s name.”

“I love it,” said Colby. “And I love you.” Sam kissed Colby on the lips and turned back to their child as she stirred in Sam’s arms.

“Our little princess,” said Sam. “Princess Leslie.”


End file.
